


？？？

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 9





	？？？

前一阵子网传《明星大侦探》第六季的开播日已经定了下来，和往年一样，接档芒果TV另一档综艺的收官。每年到了这种时候，节目之间都常会互cue，以加大宣传和曝光。又恰好，今年，张若昀不仅是明侦开官的明星玩家，同时还是那一档综艺的搭档主持。虽然因为一些特殊状况，他没有能按原计划参加最后三期的录制，但粉丝们都收到消息，在收官里头会有他的出现。于是脑洞大开的人们就开始做梦，梦想能在收官作里再一次看到两档综艺的联动，并且最好能听哥哥亲口聊一聊那些年录制明侦时的有趣故事。

而芒果TV在卖福利这一点上确实一如既往地做得好。暖色发光的屏幕里特写着张若昀拌沙拉的双手，画面外传来的则是他笑着吐槽井柏然的话。弹幕里的发言便一下分成两大阵营，一边是舔着哥哥美手的嚎叫，一边是对吐槽“哈哈哈哈”的附和。于是微博里同步更新的动态里就有粉丝在自己主页里感叹：笑死，弹幕里看昀粉不是色批就是宛若智障。然后无数条转发评论说：嗐！还不都是被蛊的！

但大家就是再敢梦，也真想不到芒果TV官逼同死的功力一年胜过一年。看到张若昀端起平底锅帅气地一抛时，大家的反应都还是胆战心惊的。倒不是担心哥哥会出丑，只是他前一阵子拍打戏伤了胳膊，刚刚才痊愈，大家出于保护和关心总难免替他捏一把汗。可没想到，就在海涛主动接手了炒饭的活后，节目竟然猝不及防地发起了糖。

“所以你的伤已经好了是吗？”不过一开始的话题走向还是很合情合理的。

“大概半个月前就已经好了。我伤得不重，就是骨头裂开了点，但因为都要打石膏嘛，所以可能看着比较严重。”张若昀笑着回道。在头顶一片“哥哥别说了，我心疼呜呜呜”的弹幕衬托下，显得他更加柔软而招人疼。

“我记得当时那个石膏你还发微博了是吧。老多人都在猜那上面的图案是谁画的。那照片是你自个儿拍的吗？”

“那是刘昊然偷拍的。”张若昀说着像是想起了什么，笑声里多了一丝嫌弃的宠溺，“他那天正好来我家吃饭，趁我睡觉的时候在我石膏上画画。还好我醒得早，我在沙发上睁眼那会儿他还想往我脸上画呢！”

“？？？刘昊然这么皮吗？”一时间弹幕和海涛都做出了一模一样的震惊脸。

“他就是仗着那会儿我不能揍他！”张若昀又气又笑地骂道，“还用我的号发微博！”

“那微博是他发的？”弹幕与海涛再度震惊。

“所以才说他欠收拾。”张若昀笑骂。

“欸不过说起来你好像被他整过好几次了吧，之前那个液态屁是不是也是你？”

“哎别提了，我有一回被他弄了一身，那味道我洗了三小时都没洗干净。”张若昀一脸往事不堪回首地叹气道，用锅勺舀起做好的咖喱装在碟子里。

“那你后来有整回来吗？”海涛听了都忍不住露出同情的表情来，但又十分好奇道。

“我就给他送了一个椅子。”张若昀说到突然有点忍俊不禁，好像想到了什么特别好笑的事情。

“你怎么还给他送椅子呢？？？”可海涛和弹幕前的大家都是一脸懵逼。

“不是，那个椅子它不是一般的椅子，噗——”张若昀忍着笑和海涛解释道，但说到一半的时候还是没忍住。顿时大家就更疑惑了，看着张若昀自己在那里笑个不停，弹幕里都纷纷刷道：小问号你是否有很多小朋友？？？

好在张若昀很快就控制好自己的情绪，继续忍笑着解释道：“那椅子看起来特别像一个普通的按摩椅，它也确实有按摩的功能。但就在你觉得特别享受的时候吧，它会发出尖叫鸡的声音哈哈哈哈！”

“啥？？？”海涛一脸不敢相信自己耳朵的样子。弹幕里的众人也不约而同地爆发了“卧槽哈哈哈哈”或者“不愧是你哈哈哈哈”之类的笑言。而此时的张若昀已经笑成了盒子精，腰都快直不起来。

“盒盒盒真的，而且我跟你说，那个椅子他还会晃。就是它正常工作的时候是接近平放的状态，你可以躺在上面完全放松。到了整人的时候它就会不停地上下震荡，然后伴随着尖叫鸡的惨叫盒盒盒。”

“这这、这也太整蛊人了吧？”海涛惊讶地笑道。

“但你别说，他还挺喜欢的，一直问我这椅子是哪儿买的。”

“真的假的。不过他好像确实很喜欢这种稀奇的东西。我有一次跟他视频，发现他背后的书架上放了好多把刀，就跟日本武士家里的收藏柜一样。”

“噗——”张若昀闻言又一次表情管理失控，而这一次在他开口回答之前，弹幕里的大家都已经替他把答案给猜完了：等会，弟弟该不会都是从哥哥家里要回去的吧？

“那些刀都是我的。”张若昀勾着嘴角笑道，就连眼尾都笑出了柔和的弧度，语气里尽是宠溺，“他每回来我家吃饭都会顺一把回去，我的库存都快被他清空了。”

“那你的库存也真不少啊，我记得那架子上少说也有五六把刀了。”

“都是网上买的，我家里还有一柜子呢。”张若昀一脸这算啥地摆手道，隐隐约约有股小嘚瑟的味道。

“欸，那这次《明星大侦探》里你们还会见面吧，有想过这次要怎么整蛊他吗？”

“我一般不是那种会主动整别人的人。”

“那万一他整你呢？”

“那就把他投出去呗！”张若昀斩钉截铁地笑道。

“这个可以有。那你想当凶手还是侦探还是普通玩家？”

“我其实还挺想当一次侦探的。不过侦探投票的压力大，我有时候看撒老师、昊然他们玩的时候就觉得，侦探真不容易啊。”

“确实——欸，我们今天的菜都做完了是吧。”

“对，今天主要做的一个是咖喱，一个是西班牙海鲜炒饭，还有一个是百香果柠檬虾。”

“我记得这道虾你在微博发过好几次，好多网友都想找你要教程。”

“其实这道菜做法很简单，而且高蛋白低脂肪，大家平时在家的时候都可以自己尝试动手做一做。”

“好，那我们今天的节目就先到这里，感谢若昀给我们带来这么好吃的料理。”海涛一脸开心地朝镜头拍手道结束语，一旁的张若昀也跟着腼腆而礼貌地鞠躬感谢致意。

但此刻，屏幕上方的弹幕却都在刷着诸如“然而进度条告诉我事情并没有这么简单”之类的话。果然，就在节目结束之后，画面一下切到了后台化妆间，一个以第一人称视角拍摄的怼脸镜头直接激起了弹幕里的一片舔颜狼嚎，以至于被美昏了头脑的大家都没太听清工作人员递给张若昀的任务卡上到底都写了什么。

直到明侦那熟悉的BGM响起，大家才“啊啊啊”地在弹幕里叫起了爸爸。原来，这次芒果TV为了更好地衔接两档综艺，直接把第六季先导片的部分内容放在了这次的会员加长版里。于是大家就看到张若昀带着妆从摄影棚来到了小巴，然后经过转场，直接到达了明侦的录制现场，画面里同时还出现了第一期的其他玩家。

顿时弹幕里的大家不是在尖叫就是在“呜呜呜”，写着双北鬼鸥甜奶的字句接连而至，甚至有不少现代列文虎克发现甜奶在拥抱的时候刘昊然还趁机来了个摸头杀。于是一下子不管是cp粉还是泥塑粉甚至整肃粉都嚎叫了起来，毕竟如今的张若昀为了徐凤年一角把自己变得又瘦又白，气质也幼软了许多，而恰巧刘昊然正在健身增肌，两人的体型差和气质碰撞瞬间就擦出了噼里啪啦的火花，更别提刘昊然还做了摸头杀这个一击KO的动作。因而不管嗑不嗑他俩的cp，此刻在电脑前的大家都不约而同地由衷感叹：弟弟您真会！

而在玩家们都问候过彼此后，节目就来到了抽取角色卡的环节。作为一如既往的团宠，鬼鬼自然是第一个上前去挑选的。而在她把角色都一一念出来的时候，大家也大致猜到这次故事的发生背景。

“这次咱们是个剧团吗？”刚开始听到船长、水手之类的名字时，张若昀还以为又是一个海上的故事，直到舞台设计的出现，他才意识到这可能是个剧团。

“那这次可能有很多人是本色出演哦，在座的演员们。”何老师立即笑道。

“戏精也可以本色出演啊，为什么只能是演员呢？”撒老师闻言不服气道。

“是是是，你就是戏精本精，那要不要给你留一个演员卡。”何老师一手搭在撒老师的胳膊上问道。

“不用，你们随便挑，因为戏精演什么都是本色出演。”撒老师开头还一脸正经自信地说着，然而到最后还是笑场了。

而此时的弹幕几乎都是清一色的“双北szd”。还有一些诸如“鸥姐不愧是双北的最大粉头，又露出kdl的笑容了”，“此刻的我就是鸥姐的表情”一类的弹幕也在不时刷过。

但很快，他们的聊天就被节目组打断了。原来这次节目组还特意先准备了服装，让大家可以同时参考角色名和扮相来选择角色。而看着十分精致而华丽的舞台表演服，大家都不约而同地发出了惊叹的声音。

“巫师的衣服好帅！我要当巫师！我要当巫师！”激动的鬼鬼很快就做出了选择。紧随其后的王鸥也很快选好了角色。

轮到男生们的时候，何老师下意识看向了刘昊然，应该是想让他先选，镜头便也正好带到刘昊然身上，却拍到他正和张若昀咬着耳朵，在对他说什么。

“你选船长那个角色呗，我给你当水手。”刘昊然瞄着柜子里的那两套衣服对张若昀道。欢快的语气里满满的都是少年跃跃欲试的活力感。

“为啥啊，我还想当导演呢。”但张若昀却是有点不解的样子。

而屏幕前的大家也都十分好奇刘昊然为什么会给出这样的建议，总不能真是因为想和他哥亲密搭档吧，cp粉都不敢这么梦！

“你穿那衣服好看！”

？？？张若昀呆滞，屏幕前的大家也呆滞。

“真的！你信我！船长那衣服特别适合你，一定特别好看！”

？？？这算哪门子的理由？？？刘昊然你还是我们认识的那个刘昊然吗？？？

这时，何老师开口了：“昊然？你要不要先去挑个角色卡？”

“让若昀哥先挑吧！”刘昊然笑得眼睛亮亮地盯着他哥朝他“摇尾巴”。

“这……”张若昀半震惊半茫然地收回视线，就连起身抽卡的动作都好像不太利索，“其实、我刚才听了那么一路吧……我还挺想当导演的……”他说着捏住了那张写着导演二字的角色卡，却不知为何回头看了刘昊然一眼，紧接着那到了嘴边的话就莫名其妙地拐了个弯。

“但是吧，我又觉得船长这个角色不错，正好弥补一下我上一季只当了个二副的遗憾。”

啥？？？等等，哥？？？？？

顿时弹幕里的大家都疯了。

而在刘昊然因此乐得像只傻柴且张若昀朝他无奈地宠溺一笑时，大家便疯得更厉害了。

卧槽这也太宠了吧？？？？？这是能播的画面吗？？？刘昊然你对你哥做了什么？？？？？卧槽甜奶就是最真的！！！！！

于是在刘昊然小朋友坚定不移的奋斗中，他顺利成为了张若昀的水手，和他哥开启了亲密无间的双人搭档模式。

至于后事如何，敬请关注下周五同一时间《明星大侦探》第六季第一案，《歌剧魅影I》。


End file.
